


Phantom in Hogwarts

by Evil_Fanfictionist



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fanfictionist/pseuds/Evil_Fanfictionist
Summary: Danny is only just eleven when a letter comes from a school called Hogwarts but that isn't his biggest problem it's addressed with the name Daniel Potter? He thought fighting ghost was as strange as it was going to get but Danny is in for a surprise.





	1. Chapter One: The strange letter

Chapter One: The strange letter.

It had been a normal week for Danny, in fact, it had been one of the best weeks of his life since he got into the portal accident and had to start fighting ghosts. The ghost attacks were lower than normal which gave Danny more time to hang out with his friends and family. He walked down the stairs to make breakfast, as he learned to since his sister burns it and the food always attacked when his parents cooked. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed a letter in front of the door, which was odd it was Sunday so there shouldn't be any mail today. He went over and picked up the letter and saw it was addressed to a Daniel Potter and had their address on it..but no return address. He shrugged as he walked over to the kitchen as it must have been a mistake...though he didn't know how..as everyone knew they lived here. It was hard not to with their last name up with a neon sign outside their house. He placed the letter on the table as he continued to cook the only sounds were his parents down tinkering in the lab and the small sizzle of the pancake batter on frying pan.

It was a good half and hour when his parents came up to eat and his sister came down. Happy to smell his cooking, he usually didn't get to cook for them often with all the ghost attacks but since they have been pretty peaceful he had the time. "Good Morning Sweetie." His mom, Maddie said as she saw him finishing the pancakes. "This smells wonderful." she continued her gaze meant the envelope. "Honey, what's this?" She asked as he picked it up. Her eyes widen and Danny would've noticed if her hood and goggles weren't on.

"Oh, that? It came today, weird right? I mean today is Sunday so we shouldn't have gotten mail, not only that but it isn't even sent right, I mean we are all Fenton's here." Danny said rambling a bit at what he found. "and there is no return address so we can't even send it back." He finished as he sat the stack of pancakes on the table. He made a lot usually because of how much his dad, Jack, would eat.

His mom only seemed to be half listening to him though as she knew full well this really was for Daniel. They had never told him he was adopted as they didn't want to ever go through that phase of your not my real parents or disappoint him at how little we knew of his real parents. She remembered the miracle like it was yesterday. Jack and her were trying to have another kid but something went wrong when Jazz was first born so they had been told she couldn't conceive another child. Maddie was heartbroken at the news, she had cried herself to sleep that night. The next day she went down and found Danny in a basket sleeping away peacefully, the only thing attached to him was a little card with his name. Daniel Potter. We took him in and she expected some worried sick mother would come by and pick him up after we reported it but no one ever came so he became a Fenton. It was a miracle or at least the closest thing to one and she had treated him like he was her own because in her mind he was and forever will be her precious miracle.

"Mom? Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked around as Jack and Jazz were both around the table with concern looks as well.

She smiled, "Yeah, sorry I spaced off there for a moment." She told them.

"Are you sure Mads?" Jack asked using the cute nickname for his wife.

She nodded again, "yes, anyway why don't we open it anyway then Danny? I mean we can't return so might as well see what's inside." Maddie said as she started to open it and pulled out an old looking thick parchment. Now that Danny noticed the whole letter looked old it even had a wax stamp on it. He watched his mom read it as she scoffed and threw it aside. "looks like some hoax anyway, glad the real person didn't get this." she said.

Danny tried to grab it but Jazz got it first and read over the same reaction appearing on her face. "Ridiculous." Jazz said.

Danny grabbed it next but his Dad snatched it away from him and read it himself. And for the first time scowled, or at least the first time Danny saw it. "What a stupid thing to send to someone," he said.

Danny finally got to see what they were talking about as he snatched the letter to read it. He understood immediately why they had those faces. It was an acceptance letter to a school in England...a wizard school!? Sure he believed in ghost and was very opened mind to things, in fact, he wouldn't put it past it if they did exist but this seemed more and more like it was fake the more he read. He then got to the bottom, "do you think someone is actually going to come later today?" He asked as it said they would drop by.

His mom only shrugged, "I have no idea, and if they do they probably want to just scam some money out of us." Maddie said frowning at the thought. Danny shrugged it off though and continued eating his breakfast. He had seen weirder anyway. He wondered if wizards did exist if they would expect him or not as it brought him back to how he became a ghost. It was about a year and a half ago when he walked into that portal to fix it. He knew he should have died but here he was still living. It was really difficult hiding from his parents at first since he had trouble controlling it but after a while it was like second nature; since then he had to go over many obstacles like defeating Pariah Dark and even his future self which he deemed Dan. It was the first time he actually saw people dying, frankly he still had nightmares about it, though it was only a few weeks ago so he guess it made sense.

After he finished his food he went up to his room to call Sam and Tucker to tell them about the weird letter that is until he heard his parents talking about him. One of the things he loved about his enhanced hearing.

"Jack what are we going to do? I mean I think we should tell him. After all, that letter was addressed to him." his mom said. She hated thinking about telling him but his family..his biological family was out there still and she was sure he want the letter as it would be some hit to his family.

"Mads, you know that I will support you know matter what you do." his dad said as for once he was actually listening and giving decent input so it had to be important. Danny slowly sneaked out of his room to better hear them though this was only out of habit than actually needing it.

"But Danny is our son, we took him in, we raised him as if he was our own. I don't want to lose him, Jack.." His mom said. That surprised Danny as he didn't have to think hard to understand what she was talking about. He wasn't really hers...so he was adopted then? He didn't know how to feel as he was, of course, upset with them for not telling him but he also understood that they loved him anyway and that they were his parents. His mind then wandered to his real parents he wondered why they left him behind? How old was he when they gave him up? He tried to remember anything but to no avail. He just signed as he sat on the top of the stairs. "Danny?" he heard his mom say as he looked down and saw his mom looking up at him with a sad small smile on her face, her hood now down as it revealed her short red hair that was almost like his sister's but just a bit darker. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

Danny found himself staring into those violet eyes of his mother. Her eyes seem to be able to stare through anyone. There were times where he thought she saw through his lies with those eyes, but if she did she never questioned him about it. "Am I really adopted?" Danny asked as it was the only thing he could think of to say.

His mom looked down and he instantly regretted saying that. "Yes," She started as she moved up and sat down next to Danny. He could see his dad towards the bottom of the stairs with the same sad look as his mom wore. "We found you outside our door one day, you were dropped off there and the only thing left was your name, Daniel Potter. We kept your first name out of respect for your original parents. You have to understand though honey, even though you are adopted I never saw you like that. You are my son and no one can tell you otherwise. You are and always will be a Fenton." His mom told him as she hugged him.

Danny hugged her back as he found that he was more shock than he was upset. He was just curious about who his real parents were and why they gave him up. "You don't know anything about my r-original parents?" He asked. He knew that if he said real parents that would only upset his mom more so he refrained from using it. His mom only shook her head, but Danny gave her a soft smile. "Thanks for telling me mom, and don't worry I will always be your son no matter what happens." He told her as he hugged her again. He caught his mom smiling happily as he said that and found himself smiling as well. After he had to see his whole friends and family die in front of him he found that he would do a lot more to make them all happier, and appreciated them more.

After they said like that for a while they split up and Danny went into his room, having it be too awkward after their moment to stay around his parents. After a while, he could hear his parents tinkering in their lab again. The first thing he could think of was to call his friends and tell them the news but found he was lost for words on how to actually bring that conversation up. He instead decided to play some doom on his computer and if they called or texted he would figure out a way to tell them. It was hours since he had gone up into his room when the doorbell rang. Danny went down to answer the door as the only people who ever came here were Sam and Tucker. He was surprised to find neither friend at the door when he answered. Instead, there was an older strict looking women, in what looked like robes and a witches hat. He then realized that this was the lady who must have sent them the fake letter. "Mom! Dad!" He called as he knew they would take care of it.

It wasn't long before his parents came running up the stairs a bit worried as Danny usually never called them unless there was something wrong. When they got upstair they saw why he called them and knew like Danny she sent the letter. His mom walked up to the door in front of Danny giving her a bright smile. "Hello there my name is Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband Jack," Maddie said as she gestured to the big man next to her.

The older woman smiled, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am one of the professors at Hogwarts. I entrust that you got one of the letters correct?" She said as Maddie let her into the house shutting the door behind her. Danny followed everyone to the couch as he was surprised his mom was being so polite to her even though they all knew it was fake. As Danny sat down he noticed Jazz at the top watching as well them. Jazz was always protective of him and watched over him as much as she could so, this time, should be no different. "Yes, about that letter, you can't honestly think we believe you, I mean we believe in ghost but magic? That is just a ridiculous notion. Everything has a science to it." Maddie told her.

The women only smiled as she looked at Danny, "And what do you think?" She asked him curious of his answer.

Danny sat there in silent as he thought about it seriously. He was a halfa, traveled through time, beat the king of ghost...so why couldn't magic exist. "Honestly...I think it could, after all the things I have seen in this town, I mean why not." Danny said with a shrug as that surprised his parents. His answer seems to please the lady though as she took out what looked like a stick.

"Magic is indeed real." She said as she waved the stick what Danny assumed had to be her wand. Danny watch to his amazement as the coffee table turned into a toy table. She then flicks her wand again and she turned it back.

Danny was amazed as the only word that was able to come out of his mouth was, "Wow…" He then realized that the letter was real, "What so that letter is real? So does that mean I could do magic too?" He asked her happily as the excitement was building in his stomach.

She nodded, "That is correct, usually the school here in America would have sent their letter, but we wanted you to come to our school since your older brother was there after all." She told him as that threw Danny off guard even more.

"My brother...so do you know who my old family was?" He asked curiously.

The witch gave him another smile, "Yes, your parents were a very brave pair, who help stop a war." She told him sadly.

Danny picking up on that frowned, "Were? So that means they are...not around anymore?" He asked not able to say dead.

The witch nodded, "Yes, sadly to stop the war they gave their lives so others could live safely." She explained.

Maddie and Jack watch the conversation between Danny and this witch go down as the two were too shocked to talk. It was Maddie who first recovered, "What about this school, I mean it's all the way in England? We can't just fly him there every day." Maddie said.

"You won't have too, the school is a boarding school, all students stay on campus and visit home for the holidays. And don't worry about money, Daniel parents left plenty of money for him to get everything he needs for school." She told them.

Maddie frowned at that and so did Danny. Maddie frowned because she didn't want her son to leave for that long, Danny did as he didn't want to leave Amity Park alone for that long. Who knew what would happen while he was away. But to go to a school that teaches magic and to meet his brother was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Danny was conflicted and was thinking very seriously on the matter. McGonagall watched him with interest, here was a kid who believes in magic without proof, and now was really thinking about the decision. She usually got the kid begging their parents to go in these types of situations, as they were too excited to learn magic. She knew that Daniel was indeed excited to learn magic, but there was something else here holding him back.

Maddie signed, "Honey if you want to go you can. We will support whatever you decided to do" His mom told him as Jazz then came down the rest of the way. "Excuse me, but can I borrow my brother for a second." Jazz said as she had already pulled Danny up and walked over to the kitchen so they could talk in private.

"Okay, what's holding you back? You should go Danny." Jazz told him.

"But the ghost? What if there is something you can't handle while I am gone?" Danny said as that was his main concern.

"Danny we can handle it. Besides most of the ghost would just follow you anyway, especially the more powerful ones. And you can finally get away from Vlad." Jazz told him.

She didn't have a good point, after all, most his enemy come looking for him or come out to get revenge on him so once they find out he was out of town they would follow. Besides, he loved to see the look on his face when he found out he was gone for the whole year.

"You should go, I mean think about it, you could use magic to help you become stronger." Jazz said giving Danny another reason to go. The longer they stayed back here talking the more Jazz convinced him as they eventually walked back out.

"I want to go, mom," Danny said as Jazz smiled.

McGonagall smiled herself as she knew that Jazz had convinced him that any reason for staying wasn't good enough. "Excellent, I will send someone by tomorrow so you can collect everything you need for school. You will leave on September 1st." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for your time, and I look forward to seeing you in class Daniel." She continued as she then left them alone once again in their house.

Danny was surprised at how soon that was, he have to leave in a week. He knew that summer was almost over but that didn't mean he was any happier to be leaving his friends so soon. He didn't even know how to tell them, today was just full of surprising information. First, he was adopted, to only find out his real parent were dead. He should be upset but he found that he wasn't after all he didn't even remember them. Second, was that he had a long-lost brother, he wonder if he brother even knew he existed. Lastly was that he was a freaking wizard! He thought being a halfa was good enough but now he was a wizard too. He knew his life was about to get a whole lot stranger. He left up to his room to break the news to his two best friends in the whole world. He was leaving them. He called both Sam and Tucker who pick almost immediately, Danny assumed they did that out of habit in case something was wrong.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" He heard Tucker say over the line.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Danny only smiled to himself, "Yeah, I just got some breathtaking news to share." Danny told them.

"Try use dude it can't be that bad," Tucker said with his cheerful voice. Danny then began to tell them about his whole day leaving both of them speechless. "Woah…" Was the only thing Tucker said.

"So you are leaving us for a whole year in a week?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, but I will be able to visit for holidays," Danny told her. "I mean it's a great opportunity, and the stronger ghost will follow me anyway so you should be able to handle the ghost and Valerie should help some as well." Danny continued hoping they were okay with it. "I can also learn to use my magic in battle to help us fight," Danny told him.

"Yeah, I am just going to miss you…" Sam said softly.

"I am going to miss you too," Danny told her with the same tone.

The mood was broken though when Tucker's voice was heard in the background, "Lovebirds…"

"WE ARE NOT!" Sam and Danny both yelled into their phones at the same time blushing at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker said feeling confident to continue since Sam was still at home and couldn't kick him. "Well, good luck anyway dude! And don't worry about Amity Park, we got it handle." Tucker said changing subject.

"Yeah, and we will have to spend as much time with you as possible until you leave," Sam said with a smile.

"Sounds good! I am getting all my magical stuff tomorrow, so how about we hang out the day after tomorrow. I will be sure to bring you my wand so you guys can see...that is if I get it tomorrow, I might get them at school instead." Danny said not sure how this really worked.

"Sounds good Danny, see you then," Sam said.

"Yeah see you, dude," Tucker told him as well.

"See you later guys," Danny said as they all hung up on each other. The rest of Danny's day was pretty normal with only one or two ghost attacks. His family ate dinner and Danny was up in his room as he fell asleep. He, after all, had an exciting day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Danny had woken up with a start, panting and sweating, signs of a nightmare. He didn't remember the dream completely the only thing that he could recall was a woman screaming, a baby crying and a bright flash of green light. At first thought, Danny would have said that it was probably a nightmare about his evil self killing someone, but in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't correct. It had nothing to do with ghosts at all. Danny paused for a moment as he wondered how he even knew that, ghosts were usually hand to hand with green lights. He shrugged off the thought as he looked over at his clock and read the blaring red numbers, 6:47. He signed there was no point in going back to sleep now, he was sure that whoever was coming to take him out would be coming soon. Danny stood up as he made his way to the shower and got ready when he came down he was surprised to find his family already awake, with pre-bought food, thank Clockwork, set on the table.

"We figured you needed to eat up for your long day today honey. So we bought some food so we could have a relaxing meal." His mom said. Danny found himself smiling happily for the jester, but more that the fact they could have a meal without it attacking back for once.

"Thanks, mom." He said as he happily sat down and started to eat his food. It wasn't long until a knock came at the door. This time, his mom opened it to reveal a man in a black cloak, he had pale skin and greasy, shoulder-length black hair. What really was unnerving to Danny was his emotionless face. He couldn't tell what he was thinking at all or read him, which stressed him out a bit, he usually was able to read everyone. It helped him when he fought, or to know if someone was planning on hurting him or his loved ones. He pushed that feeling away as McGonagall wouldn't have sent anyone dangerous to help him, besides sam was a goth so why couldn't a grown man.

"Is Daniel Potter here?" The man said in an almost monotone voice, he seemed to stress out his words as he spoke slowly. His mom tensed as she wasn't happy that he said Potter but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh yes, come inside. You must be here to help Danny get his school supplies correct?" His mom spoke as she led the strangely dressed man into their house.

"Yes, and I am on a tight schedule, so we must go now." The man said as Danny then walked into the room.

"Don't I get a name at least?" He asked man getting into his hero confidence that he only got because of ghost hunting.

Snape only glared at him, "Professor Snape, I am one of your teachers." Snape told him not too happy with him talking to him like that. To Snape's disappointment, the boy didn't back down, and why would? He had seen worse death glares then that, sure it was unnerving but that didn't mean he back down.

"Well, then where are we heading to get my stuff?" Danny asked him his curiosity taking form.

Snape just signed, "Diagon Alley." He told him as he grabbed Danny by his hand not wanting to stay in his muggle home any longer. "I shall have him home before your supper," Snape informed his parents as they were then gone like vanished with a poof. For Danny, though it was like he was being squeezed on all sides as it soon stopped, he felt nauseous but held it in. He wasn't sure he liked whatever that was but it wasn't anything compared to being stuff in a thermos. When Danny looked around to where they were he found that they were in the middle of an Alley full to the brim with shops. There were shops selling wands, cauldrons, even pets. He so wanted to go in there later. Snape started to walk and Danny could have sworn he saw a smile on his face at seeing his reaction. Danny followed after snape but tried to look around as much as he could slowing him down. They eventually reached a tall building at the end of the alley or maybe it was a street, either way, this building was tall and as they walked in he noticed the little small man that Danny only could assume was a goblin. Thanks to Sam he was well caught up on magical and mythical creatures. As he followed snape up to a goblin sitting in a high up a chair. "Daniel Potter would like to open up his volt," Snape said taking out a key and giving it to the goblin behind the desk.

The said goblin looked at it and then stared down at Danny. "Very well." He said looking like he was sizing him up. He gave the key back to Snape who only handed it to Danny.

"Don't lose that, you won't get another one," Snape said as they then followed another goblin to a cart. Danny had seen a lot of things, supernatural and not, but this surprised him. Under the bank was an underground cavern that looked like it would go on forever and ever. He watched the cart made its turns as he tried to memorize where they went, he didn't get very far, though, as he soon lost count of them.

They soon stopped at a vault who know how far down, "Vault 687" The little goblin said as he got out Danny following him. "Key please." He said next as Danny gave him his key. He looks back to see snape not moving, not that he mind. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be good friends with that teacher anyway. Danny's thoughts were cut off when he saw his vault open revealing piles of what looked like gold. He walked forward as he didn't know how much he needed so he just took handfuls and threw it in his bag. He then walked out as he couldn't help but wonder what type of people his parents were to have that much money...or at least it looked like a lot of money, who knows maybe it wasn't in the wizarding world. As they walked out of the bank that Danny learned the name was Gringotts. As he left he went straight back to looking around the street again. If Danny wasn't so concerned with seeing as much as he possibly could, then maybe this could have been avoided, unluckily or maybe luckily he wasn't looking and ran right into a boy.

"I am sorry," Danny said as he looked at the boy he had green eyes and dark messy black hair like his own. If Danny really thought about it the two looked kind of similar. The boy turned around and I saw I knocked some ice cream out of his hands. "I can buy you a new one," Danny said hoping he would be forgiving. The boy smiled softly at him but his red hair friend didn't seem all that happy with me as the bushy brown haired girl just looked concerned for both of us.

Before the boy could talk Snape spoke up noticing the mess. He could have sworn he saw another small smile again but it was gone just as quick as it came. "You three, why don't you show Daniel where to get his wand while I go pick up other stuff for him," Snape said as he snatched his money and giving Danny a small amount before he walked away leaving him alone with the three strangers.

The kids glared at Snape but then signed as they realized they couldn't get out of it. "so your name is Daniel? My name is Harry." Harry said as he then pointed to the red head. "this is Ron, and this is Hermione." he said pointing to the girl last.

Danny waved softly at them, "yeah, but please call me Danny." he told them. Only his mom used that name and that was when he was in trouble, that and his enemies. "So are you guys going to show me where to get a wand...I mean I can always find it on my own." Danny continued. These kids reminded him of him, Sam, and Tucker. He was guessing they were close friends at least.

"We wouldn't let you roam around lost. Come on, the shop is this way." the girl said leading him and her two friends. The look the two boys shared told Danny a different story than what Hermione said. They followed her anyway, though. "So are you a muggleborn, muggle being a term for nonmagical folks? Are you the first year at Hogwarts? How come you have an American accent? Shouldn't you have gone to school in America?" Hermione asked trying to learn all about Danny.

Danny blinked as in a way she reminded him of Jazz and it was comforting he then focused on her questions. "um...yes and yes. And about the whole America thing, I was told that my brother was in Hogwarts so they let me come here to be with him. My adopted parents are muggles but they believe in the supernatural so they aren't really normal for muggles." Danny said using the word he learned.

Hermione smiled at that, "oh a brother maybe we could help you find him." she said as they entered the wand shop called Ollivander's. When the bell chimed an older man came out. Danny would describe him as older and not old by the shape he was in. He slid in on a ladder on foot hanging from the side. He could tell by the way he stood that he wasn't in any way having problems with his body.

"Why hello there? Come to buy a wand?" Ollivander said as he looked at Danny. " the first year I assume, what's your name?" He asked Danny.

"Danny Fenton," he said giving him his adopted last name as it was after all still his last name. He wondered if that changed on the attendance or would he be Potter.

Ollivander looked between Danny and Harry and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. "well there Mr. Fenton. Which one is your wand arm?" he asked him.

"Your dominant hand," Hermione told him as she watched. She looked even more excited than he did. Harry and Ron sat down, though, Ron seemed bored as Harry had a bit of interest but not much.

"Right," he answered as he actually could use both. Sam convinced him to train himself using his left hand in case something happened to his right. She was right because not even a month after he started to train he broke his right arm and had to fight ghost left handed for a week. As soon as he said that though a measuring tape flew up and started to measure everything from his arm to shoulder to his head to toe.

Ollivander went back into the shop as he started collect boxes."Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander said. He came back with a box and held out the wand. "Ash, 11 inches, swishy, with phoenix feather as it core," he said handing it to Danny. Danny reached out but as soon as he took hold of it, he hissed in pain and dropped it. It felt like the wand had burned him. Ollivander caught the wand and put it back in his box. "No phoenix feather for you…" he said as he went back to pick out another wand. Danny looked down as his hand look completely find. The pain did stop when he let go of the wand. It was hours later and Ollivander only seemed to be more and more excited every time he was wrong. Even Hermione seemed bored by now. He was about to tell them they could leave when Ollivander came back slowly holding an old looking and dusty box. "I wonder… 10 ½ inches, flexible, cedar and yew, with thestral tail hair for its core," he said softly as he held out the wand to Danny. Danny took hold of the wand and he felt a shiver run up his spine familiar to his ghost sense as snowflakes then came out of his wand and danced around him until they hit the floor and melted away. "Interesting...very Interesting.." he said.

"What is?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well Mister Fenton, usually wands are made up of one wood but yours has two, cedar with yew at the base. Wizards with cedar are usually very loyal but I wouldn't cross a cedar wand or hurt some they are fond off as they make frightening adversaries. Yew though is a rarer kind of wood as it is said to give it owner power of life and death. As Yew, wand owners are fierce protectors. And for your core it is thestral tail hair, it is a powerful core but only those who have witnessed death can use its core." Ollivander told him.

Danny found it ironic his wand had so much to do with death since he is, after all, half dead himself. He found himself getting attached to it already. Danny paid for his wand as he traveled out with Hermione, Ron, and Harry again.

"Wow Danny, your wand sure is interesting. You know the Elder Wand is said to contain thestral tail hair as well." Hermione told him as she started to go off about the legend of it. Danny tuned her out, he knew it was rude but he was just so used to that know it all personality that it was almost second nature to tune her out. Hermione led him to get his robes, something about how Snape couldn't get them because he needed to be fitted for them, so Danny currently found himself holding still as someone was fixing him a robe. "so do you know anything about your brother? What about your real parents?" she asked Danny.

Danny thought for a moment and shook his head, "I know nothing about my brother but I do know that my parents were war heroes. They died to stop some war..though I don't know much about the war they fought in or even their names." he told her shrugging.

Hermione looked down, "so your older brother is the only connection left to your family. How sad." Hermione said.

Danny only shrugged, "I am sure others have it worse. Besides, I have a loving mother, father, sister, and two best friends at home for me. I was only a baby when they died so I don't even remember them." he told them honestly.

He was soon finished and he bought the robes as they all walked outside. "See the three of us are all second years so we are only a year above you. We are also in Gryffindor." Hermione told him.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor with us Danny," Harry said as he started to like him. He just hoped he wouldn't drag Danny into anything that Dobby was warning him about.

"There you are!" Snape said as he marched over to them looking very angry and annoyed, it reminded him of Lancer in a way. Someone who got made and would punish you but still seemed to look concerned at heart. He was a teacher after all and he couldn't believe they hire anyone that would hurt the students. Though Lancer has nothing on Snape's glare that's for sure, though Danny wasn't afraid to stare him down if he needed too.

"Sorry, Snape we went to get my robes since they had to have my measurements," Danny told him. "After all, it makes your trip shorter." He finished.

"I guess you are right, but next time listen to what I say understand. I don't want to go searching through Diagon alley for you again. I have all of your school supplies so we are ready to go back. I am very busy after all and don't have to babysit you all day Daniel." Snape said. "So hurry up."

Danny sighed as he waved goodbye to his new found friends, or at least he hoped so, they wouldn't replace Sam and Tucker as their bond was special but he can find himself getting close to these three. As he left the three behind he noticed the pet store and couldn't resist. He had to get a pet, that would be awesome. That is if the creature isn't afraid of him. "Snape can we stop in here for a moment. I want to get a pet." He asked as he then walked in as he had a feeling Snape would just tell him no.

(A/N: So this next part I got from someone else's fanfic. I loved their idea for his pet and now can't imagine any other animal for Danny. If you want to check it out the story is Casper High Magic by Fanatic24. It is really good though they stop updating.)

When Danny walked into the store he found it full to the brim with all sorts of animals, with a sign that said not to touch the animals. He looked around and found that like usual most of the animals were scared of him. Ever since he got his ghost powers certain animals were afraid of him, he assumed it was because he was half dead and they could sense that. He could always get a cat as the owls didn't want to come near him and neither did the toads. It wasn't until he walked a little further in that he noticed a phoenix sitting on a stand just staring at him. This wasn't a normal fire phoenix, though instead, it was a beautiful light blue arctic phoenix or ice phoenix. Danny couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful bird as he just felt connected to it. He flashed his eyes green to see if it would be scared of him instead it flew off and landed on his shoulder and cued into his cheek.

"You aren't supposed to touch the animals young man." An older woman with a witches hat and robe, both black spoke to him from behind the counter.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry your phoenix just flew up and landed on my shoulder, is it for sale?" He asked the women kindly hoping she would say yes.

"She and usually no as phoenixes tend to bond to a person and stick with them until that person passes on...but considering she for some reason bonded with you, I will sell her to ya." The older witch said.

Danny smiled happily as he paid for the arctic phoenix and walked out the phoenix still on his shoulder and the supplies he needed in his hand. "Now what to name you…" Danny said as he was lost in thought. He then noticed how the light reflected off her forming a small rainbow on the ground. It instantly made him think about the aurora borealis that appeared in the north pole. "I know Aurora." He said happily with the name as it seemed to fit her nicely.

When Snape saw the boy come out with a phoenix he was surprised though he didn't show it. He didn't even know Magical Menagerie sold phoenixes. He let the thought go though as he really did have to get back he had a ton of work to do to get ready for the new school year. "Hurry up Daniel, I am busy after all remember." He told him as the said boy followed after him Aurora still perched on the boy's shoulder.

By the time they got back it was around dinner time as Danny didn't even realize how much time they spent shopping. Though he had to admit it was kind of fun and he couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tucker all about it tomorrow. When Snape dropped him off he left as soon as he came leaving the said boy alone with only one more piece of information. "I will be back in a week to take you to the train station."

"Mom, Dad I'm home." He yelled into the house. He usually would avoid them but with him leaving in a week he figured he should at least spend some time with them. Jazz was the first one to come running down but soon stopped at the arctic phoenix perched on his shoulder.

"Danny, where did you get that?" She asked him curiously she didn't know how dangerous the phoenix was so she kept her distance.

Danny only chuckled, "At the pet store in Diagon Alley. We are allowed to bring pets so I figured I get one. I named her Aurora." He told Jazz as the said bird seem to cuddle Danny's cheek. He didn't mind that the touch was cold as he himself couldn't feel it.

It was then that his parents came up, "Honey is that a phoenix?" His mom asked concerned. Danny only nodded as he explained how he got it again for his mother. "Alright, but sweetie you have to take care of her, it is a big responsibility to take in a pet." His mom said not sure if Danny could handle it.

"Anyway, we got you some pizza for Dinner." She told him as Danny went over but frowned when he saw the box shaking and ectoplasm spilling out of the box.

"I think pizza isn't a good idea...looks like it came to life." He said as Dinner seemed to have a nasty habit of doing that.

His mom went straight to the box as she frowned, "What? But I made sure to keep all our contaminated food away from it. She opened the box to only find two pieces in it with green ectoplasm covering them and signed as she knew Jack had to have eaten some dropping the green substance on them. The slices stood up and jumped to attack his mom but she quickly pulled out an ecto-pistol and shot them both down, burning them to ashes. "I'm sorry honey, we can order a new one." She told him.

"It's okay Mom, I think I am just going to go up to bed. I am tired from the long day." He told her as he went upstairs and to his room. He laid on his bed and found his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. His last thought on how he spend his last week here.


	3. Chapter Three: The Train and the Talking Hat

Chapter 3: The Train, and the Talking Hat!?

Danny woke up with another start, sweating dripping down his skin. He had the same dream as last night but again he couldn't remember anything other than a woman screaming, a baby crying, and a flash of bright green light. He knew it wasn't a ghost's doing but he still didn't understand how he knew, he just knew somehow. His thoughts were broken as he felt something cuddle his cheek he looked over and saw Aurora trying to comfort him, he smiled as he petted her. "It's okay girl, I am alright. It was only a nightmare." He told her as he continued to gently pet the cold feathers of his phoenix. The week had passed by quickly but every night without fail he had the same dream. He was planning to ask Snape about it when he came today to take him and his family to the train station. Danny went into the shower as he soon came out and got dressed, he took one last look at his room and smiled softly. He wouldn't see it for almost a year, he then got worried about amity park. What if Sam, Tucker, and Jazz couldn't handle the ghosts on their own? Or Vlad decided to attack his Dad again? He knew that they said he would be okay, but he couldn't help but worry. He remembered how excited they were as he told them of his magical filled day.

They were all in a Nasty Burger, Tucker eating his burger, and sam eating some tofu thing. "So you really have an arctic phoenix now?" Sam asked excitedly.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, her name is Aurora and she is currently in my house, I will be taking her with me to Hogwarts. I got my wand as well, and it's kind of ironic the core can only be used by someone who has seen death, and part of the woods is said to give the owner the power of life and death. I mean it practically screams I am a halfa." Danny said in a more hushed tone.

Tucker only chuckled at that, "Dude, your luck sucks! But at least the wand fits you, and unless you tell someone what kind of wand you have it shouldn't be a problem." Tucker continued as Danny only nodded.

"I also have some textbooks, Jazz is reading through them now, but you are more than welcome to as well Sam as I know you like this kind of thing," Danny told her as she only smiled happily.

Danny smiled as he remembered her smiling face, and sure enough, she did come over and read everyone of his textbooks. Danny would have read some of them as well but he only got to start on potions. It made sense to him though as it had less to do with magic than it did science, though he had to go and look into herbology textbook to understand some of the ingredients. His ghost fighting prevented him from getting too far. Sam and Jazz, on the other hand, read through all of the books. Sam's favorite being herbology. Danny reached the bottom of the stairs his trunk behind him.

His parents once they found out that technology wouldn't work in Hogwarts infused his phone with ecto energy. They figured this was their best shot at getting it to work they also had him pack different ghost weapons in case he ran into a ghost there. Danny didn't mind them doing either of those things as he might need them later. He saw his family was already downstairs by the time he came down and smiled that his until his eyes widen when he saw Sam and Tucker. "Guys, what are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We came to see you off, we told our parents we were going to the train station to say goodbye to you," Sam told Danny, who smiled happily at hearing that.

"Yeah dude, you didn't think we let you leave without a goodbye did ya?" Tucker said with a smirk as a knock then came from the door.

It was Danny's mother who answer to see Snape staring at the doorway once again, "Welcome back." His mom said as he let him inside the house.

Snape walked in as he went towards the family, "Are you ready to leave?" He asked as he then noticed the two other kids with Danny. "Who are you two?" He asked them.

It was Sam who spoke up used to standing up to authority. "We are friends of the family and we are coming with you so we can say goodbye to our friend." She told Snape.

Snape's glare then turn to Danny, "You told them?"

Danny nodded, "Of course, I did, they are my two best friends and we never keep secrets from each other. They are more like a part of my family then they are friends and can keep a secret." Danny spoke as he stood up straight looking confident in his choice. He wasn't going to let Snape tell him he wasn't allow tell them, though he already knew he was only supposed to tell his family about his magic.

Snape continued to glare at Danny as he then eventually signed, "Very well." He told them as the three smiled victoriously.

"You were right when saying this guy acted like he had a stick up his butt," Sam whispered to Danny as she personally hated how slow the man talked stressing every syllable.

"Take a hold of me," Snape said as he held on to Danny's packed belongs and everyone else held onto snape. And in a second they were in the middle of a train station. Danny being used to the feeling let it slide but the rest of them lean down and took deep breaths as some of them look like they were going to throw up. "Come along," Snape said as he walked down the station, giving no sympathy to any of them. Danny pushed his stuff down the path as he looked around it was then he saw some blonde hair boy go through a wall.

"Woah!" Danny said as he went over towards the wall, to his surprise he saw Snape lead everyone else there as well.

"Walk through it," Snape said not being patient. Danny's dad was the first to react as he charged straight through the wall yelling Bonzai, his mom following suit but without the yelling. It was then Jazz who followed then Tucker, and lastly, Sam leaving only Snape and Danny alone.

"Snape before we go in can I ask you something? I have been having a weird dream lately...every night since I got my letter. I hear a baby and a woman scream and then a flash of bright green light. Then I wake up, is this some kind of wizard thing?" He asked as he was sure that if it was Snape would tell. Maybe not so kindly but he'd tell him. He might not respect him as much as he did that other witch but he did find that he trusted him. He was surprised to find a saddened look in his eyes, most probably wouldn't notice it as his face stay stoic but Danny did.

"I am surprised you remember that it's most likely the day your parents died making your brother famous," Snape told him.

"I see, I don't really know much about what happened or who they are. Is there anyway you can give me any more information on them." Danny said.

Snape seem to debate something in his mind as he looked down at Danny and signed, "Lily and James Potter. Those were your parent's name, as for you brother...well he is the most famous wizard at the school. Everyone knows his name." He told Danny as he then walked through the wall as well. Danny soon following suit. Danny found himself smiling as he knew Snape wasn't all that bad. He wanted to get more information but he guessed Snape wanted him to figure it out for himself, at least he got his parents names. When Danny finally reached the other side of the wall he was greeted by a black and red train and all sorts of different people in saying goodbye to their kids. His mom soon smothered him with hugs as well as she kissed him goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie, remember to call us if you need anything." She said with a smile. As his Dad then crushed him into a hug as well.

"See ya later Danny-O," His dad said, "and remember if you see a ghost make sure you rip them apart molecule by molecule." He said as that surprised Snape as the said man wondered if he should warn the ghost about the boy, he knew they were ghost hunters and all but he didn't understand why. Ghosts were harmless creatures that could barely hurt anyone. The only one that could touch anything was Peeves and that took decades of training he was told.

Jazz then hugged Danny next as she then ruffled his hair, "Stay safe little brother." She said with a soft smile but with a worry glaze as well.

Sam and Tucker practically tackled Danny next as Sam whispered in his ear. "Don't worry we have everything covered and will call if something happens." She said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah dude, so don't worry," Tucker told Danny with another smile.

Danny hugged them back as he then heard the whistle telling him it was time to get on the train he took his stuff and wave one more goodbye as he got on the train.

Snape watch the boy get on as he had a soft smile on his face and spoke softly so no one could hear him. "See you soon, my godson." He spoke gently as the boy disappeared from sight and the train left the station.

Danny watched the train leave as his family soon couldn't be seen anymore. He was in a cart all by himself as he rather not bother anyone else. He rather be invisible at this new school, but he knew with his luck that wasn't going to happen. Danny stared out his window as he watched the trees go by. It wasn't long until the door open, he looked back to see Hermione in the doorway.

"Danny? It's good to see you." She told him as she then noticed his arctic phoenix which was currently sitting on his lap as Danny was petting her gently on her back. "Is that an arctic phoenix? Where did you get that?" She asked as she sat down across from him.

Danny gave her a smile as he looked down at Aurora. "Oh, I got Aurora at one of the shops at Diagon Alley the day we met. Apparently the shop owner would only sell her when she bonded with someone and that happened to be me." Danny said shrugging like it was no big deal. He then noticed Hermione was already in her school robes. "Should I be getting changed as well?" He asked her.

She only smiled, "You can if you want, but you have some time before we get to Hogwarts. You just have to do it before we get there." She told him as Danny nodded.

He then realized what Snape had told him earlier that his brother was famous that every wizard knew his name. "Hey Hermione, do you happen to know a famous wizard that goes to our school as a student. His last name should be Potter." He asked her. Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable when he asked that so Danny continued, "I...uh...I am only curious Snape mention him." He told her.

She smiled a bit, "Yeah well you see that famous wizard is Harry actually." She told him making Danny's eyes widen. "You're a muggleborn so do you know why he is famous?" She asked him. Danny only shook his head so she continued, "Well, You see Harry's parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort." She said whispering his name like it was taboo to say. "But when he went to kill Harry something happen and instead of killing him he ended up killing himself and gave Harry a lightning scar on his forehead. And he was known as the boy who lived." Hermione told him.

"Are there any other famous Potters at the school then?" He asked her as she only shook her head. Danny seemed to zone out then as he was caught in disbelieve he met his brother a week ago and didn't even know it. "Does he have any other family members?" Danny asked her wondering if Harry even knew he had a brother.

Hermione only shook his head, "No, he lives with his horrid aunt and uncle." She said as Danny looked down. He felt bad for Harry as he wi-no he knew better to wish for things- wonder why he was placed in such a nice house and not Harry. There had to be a way to take him away from his aunt and uncle if they were horrible people. "Oh, what about your family? Did you get anymore news that might help us find them." Danny only shook his head. He didn't know how he'd tell Harry as the boy might not even believe him if he didn't know he existed. Aurora seemed to pick up on his stress and cuddled into him making Danny look down and smiled as he petted her again. "Oh speaking of Harry, have you seen him? Haven't seen Ron or Harry on the train anywhere." She told Danny.

Danny only shook his head once again, "No sorry, I thought they be with you. You guys seem like you always stick together no matter what. You remind me of my friends actually." Danny said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled back as she stood up, "Yeah I guess we are, and that's nice we remind you of home but if you ever want to hang out with us don't be shy." She told Danny. "Well I have to go, I am sure they are around here somewhere," Hermione said as she then left Danny alone. After she left Danny decided he put on his robe so he stood up and got changed he didn't mind going to the restroom if someone came he just turn invisible. Luckily for him, that didn't have to happen as he was able to change in piece. He sat back down and found that the train was slowing down so that meant they were almost there. When the train stop they were told to leave everything on board as a staff member would get it down. Danny got off the train and looked up into the night sky and smiled at the stars he saw he started to name them off in his head.

"Firs' years!" Came a bombing voice that broke him from his thought as he looked over and saw a tall man with a beard calling them over. He went straight over to them as he stood next to a girl with straight red hair. He blinked as she kind of looked like she was related to Ron but that might have just been her pale skin and red hair. They all got into boats, as Danny ended up sitting next to the girl again.

"Danny." He said holding out his hand towards her, hoping they could be friends as well.

"Ginny." She said back taking his hand and shaking it. Danny couldn't help but smile as he hoped they could be friends. Before they could continue their conversation though the school came into view as Danny's eyes widen, he had seen many castles in the ghost zone but none as big as the boats stopped they all got out as the giant led them up some stairs to the door, where that old witch who came to his house stood.

"I brough' the firs' years Professor McGonagall." The giant said as the woman nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said, "Now follow me." Professor McGonagall said. Danny didn't know what it was but something about her made him give her respect just like with clockwork. She led them to a big double door and stopped them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said as she then disappeared through those big double doors.

Danny watched the door as he was a bit nervous to be introduced this way but pulled himself together as it wasn't that bad. Ginny, on the other hand, looked terrified, "Danny, how are you so calm?" She asked him. "Aren't you nervous."

Danny nodded, "Of course I am, but if you let feelings like that control you then you won't get anywhere in life." He told her when it was mostly for him and his ghost fighting. No matter how scared or nervous he was he had to keep going or someone else would get hurt. It was then that he felt a shiver go up his spine as blue mist came out of his mouth. He tensed up and looked around, he couldn't believe there were ghosts around here. Ginny, on the other hand, was lost in her own thought as she decided to take Danny's advice as it had truth to it. The first years all the felt a rush go by them as four ghosts flew above them. Danny looked up noticing that they were just spirits the harmless ghost of the ghost zone. He kept his head down though as he listened he didn't want them to notice him, as spirits or not, almost every ghost knew who he was and what he looked like human or ghost form.

"Forgive and forget." Said a woman but she seemed to stop when she looked down. "Oh, Nick look first years." She said happily. He guessed the man looked down as he then spoke.

"Oh, welcome to Hogwarts, I hope to see you in Gryffindor." He told them. The doors then opened as Danny looked up to see Professor McGonagall. "Leave them alone, the sorting is just about to start. Now everyone get into pairs of two and line up." She said as Danny move to stand next to Ginny. They all got in line as they walked down the middle of the room. Danny noticed that there were four long tables and one where the staff sat. He looked at every teacher sizing each one up but notice Snape was missing and two more empty chairs. One was probably for Professor McGonagall but who was the other for. He then saw Professor McGonagall place a hat on the stool that was in front of them as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said as she called out a name. Danny wasn't paying attention though as he looked up at the ceiling as his eyes widen, there was the night sky with floating candles Danny instantly found himself name the stars and constellations he could find.

"Potter, Daniel." He heard as he looked down and saw that she was looking at him. The other students whispering with each other. He signed as he stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

He instantly felt something inside his head and pushed it out, overshadowing and fighting off overshadowing help a lot with doing such things. He didn't know what that feeling was but he wasn't going to just let anyone inside his head. "Mr. Potter please lower your guards, and let me in. I am not here to hurt you." The hat said as Danny looked up at it as he saw more people whispering. He signed as he lowered his guard and had to force himself not to push the hat out again. 'No wonder you could push me out so easily, never expected a halfa to come to our school as a wizard' The hat said in his head. 'Now where to put you, Ravenclaw won't do, you like to learn but it isn't your driving passion. Not Slytherin either, you are witty and cunning but you wouldn't fit with the rest of them. Either Hufflepuff or gryffindor...badger or griffin. You are very loyal and would do well with the Hufflepuff but you are also a hero type and very brave.' The hat said thinking.

'Please let me be in Gryffindor. I couldn't handle being a badger.' Danny said shivering as Vlad came to mind with that little nickname of his. It was kind of interesting that he called him a badger and how it fit him in here at Hogwarts. He wondered if he knew about the magical world he was after all Vlad so it wouldn't surprise him.

'I see, I understand why you wouldn't want to go there. So…' The hat said as Danny now notice every eye was on him as everyone was silent. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as that table cheer loudly for him.

'Don't ever tell anyone my secret." He warned the hat.

'I am not here to tell stories only sort.' the hat told him as Danny stood up and took it off placing it right back on his stool. Danny trusted that the hate would keep his word as he made his way to the table and spotted Hermione. Who was waving him over to her, Danny sat down as he then noticed that neither Ron or Harry were here.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Danny asked her concerned.

Hermione only huffed, "Rumor has it that they flew in on a flying car, enough about that why did you lie to us! You said your name was Danny Fenton." She told him not letting anything slip by her.

Danny seemed to sink down at her look as he put his hand up in defense. "I am, really, My adoptive name was Fenton. I only just found out I was actually a Potter so when you asked me I gave you the name I have been telling people for 14 years, though now I should probably say Potter." He told her. Hermione glared at him but she seemed to believe him.

"So are you really looking for your brother then? Wait is Harry your brother?" She asked as she thought about their conversation on the train.

Danny frowned and only nodded, "yeah, or at least I think so...I don't know much about my old family, though. I know my parents name at James and Lily and that my brother is a student here who is famous. Snape said every wizard and witch knew his name." Danny told her.

Hermione only smiled, "those are Harry's parent's name, you guys really are brothers!" She said happily.

"I don't know that for sure, besides how would I even tell him I mean from the sound of it..he didn't even know I existed," Danny said as he looked away to find his eyes connected with an older man at the staff table. He had white hair and a long beard as well as half-moon glasses, the two locked eyes as Danny eventually had to look away. He knew that man was powerful, way more powerful than he was but he could tell the man was trying to figure him out as well.

After the sorting was done finishing with ginny who got into Gryffindor as well that said man stood up and walked towards the front. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before we begin our banquet I like to say a few words first. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The older man said as he sat back down. Danny looked confused as he wondered what any of that meant that is until he looked at the table and saw all sorts of food. His mouth started to water as he starts to eat it happily.

Hermione only shook her head, as she grabbed some herself, "So what's up with the sorting hat. I mean how did you block it out, and why did it take so long for it to sort you." She asked.

"Danny only shrugged, "I don't know I felt something coming in my head so I pushed it out, and why it took so long..it was debating which house to put me in, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." He told her as he gave her truth just not all of it. He felt like that if he lied she be able to tell and that would only make her look things up. Hermione reminded him of Jazz in a way.

Before Hermione could ask another question, a man, one of the spirits from early came through the table. "Oh good even, Nick", Hermione said as the said ghost greeted her. He started to greet all of the first years that is until his eyes landed on Danny. "Hello I am Danny Fe-I mean Potter," he said with an embarrassed smile hoping the ghost would catch on.

Luckily he did, "Hello Danny, My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." He told Danny as he bowed a bit.

"I heard you were nearly headless Nick?" One of the first years said. "How can you be nearly headless?" He continued. Danny and Nick but stiffened at that, it was considered very rude to ask someone how they died, their obsession or any wounds they got from that said death. Before Danny could defend Nicholas spoke.

"I rather you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy. But if you must know like this." He said as he pulled his head to show he was decapitated, well almost there was a small connection of skin keeping his head attached to his neck. He then put it back as most people stopped eating at that, all of the first years did, well all besides Danny who didn't even look up. He took a quick glance out of curiosity but it didn't disturb him.

Sir Nicholas then flew up into the air as the other three went to the roof. Danny using his enhanced hearing to hear them. "You won't believe who is in my house, he is better than Harry Potter, Danny Phantom!" Nicholas said not even letting them guess. Their eyes all widen as they all looked down and looked straight at Danny who pretended to be eating not paying attention.

"Really!? That's amazing we have the great one as a student here!" The Fat Friar said as she flew around in circles with Nicholas happily.

Bloody Baron, on the other hand, looked unamused with the two though he looked back down at the halfa, "you know I hear he has enhanced hearing so he could hear us." Bloody Baron said as he watched the boy tense proving his point. "I think we had enough talking around here." He said.

"Yes, Yes," Nicholas said as they disappeared through the walls. Dinner was soon over as the old man stood up again.

"That's professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here," Hermione informed him.

"Now that we are all fed and full, I have a few announcements," Dumbledore said. "First, I like to introduce our new defense of the dark arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." He said as the man stood up as the girls clapped loudly. The man didn't seem like much of a threat to Danny, but he knew to never underestimate someone. "This year like you all know the forbidden forest is off limits to all students without teacher supervision," Dumbledore said. "For now, you are all dismissed. First years should follow their prefects to the dormitory." He said as he sat back down. Danny looked over at the prefect calling for the first years of his house but made his way towards the staff table. He was going to talk to McGonagall but found that she wasn't there neither was snape. "Maybe I help you, Daniel," Dumbledore said as he looked at him behind those half-moon glasses.

"Um...please call me Danny, and I was just wondering if I was really Harry's brother. I mean I didn't get much information from your other teachers." He said as dumbledore nodded, "Follow me." He said as Danny followed suit ready to finally get some answers on his family and if he really was Harry's brother or not.


	4. Chapter Four: Answer and the Brother

Chapter 4: Answers, and the Brother

Danny followed behind the older wizard as he thought about the age the man had to be. He looked old, that was sure, but he didn't seem to walk that way. It reminded him of Ollivander in a way as he too didn't move around slowly like most older people he saw in Amity Park, they didn't walk like they were in the prime of their life but still a moderate pass for someone who looked as old as they did. Danny then wondered if it was a magic thing. Dumbledore though was different then Ollivander as he was definitely stronger than Ollivander and had much more experience than the other old man too. Even though the man looked old, wise, and powerful he still seemed to remind him of a child, his eyes said that part about him. He had curiosity and wonder in them, almost like a five-year-old would have.

"Sherbert Lemon" Danny heard bring him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He saw that they were in front of a gargoyle, he watched as the gargoyle started to spin and stairs formed. He then watched Dumbledore walked up there as he followed suit. They soon reach the door and the two entered it. Danny looked around to find himself in a circular room the only exit the one they came in. It was full of books and such other odd thing that Danny couldn't even name. What caught him off guard was that the phoenix that was perched next to the desk. He slowly approached the bird as it looked at him curiously. Danny slowly reached out his hand and gently petted him.

"What's his name?" Danny asked as he found his warmth a bit uncomfortable but he didn't mind that much. Telling by the way he shivered under his touch the phoenix was in the same boat.

"His name is Fawkes," Dumbledore said as he watched the younger Potter with curiosity he had so many questions about the boy he wanted to be answered. For one he didn't understand how he kicked the hat out, not even he could do it. Danny also seemed to always look for possible exits and to size up anyone he meets to determine if they were a threat or not. There is also the mysterious disappearance, he hated to admit but Dumbledore didn't even know how Danny ended up in America so far away from home.

"What a nice name, I have an arctic phoenix in my dorm. She is beautiful, her name is Aurora, I named her after the northern lights." Danny told Dumbledore. He looked back at the man to see he was now sitting down on his chair. He found himself staring at the man again, he just seemed to remind him of Clockwork. Trusting, kind, but also manipulative, sure his grades weren't great but battle taught him how to read people, he trusted his instincts, and he had a feeling this man would try to learn as much about him as he could so he had to be careful not to reveal too much about his other half to the man. He'd have to know more about how the wizarding world handled ghosts, and half-breeds as well before he told them anything.

"Oh yes, I heard about that from Snape." Dumbledore told Danny, "I suggest we hurry this along, though I don't mean to hurry you but I have other issues to handle after this." Dumbledore said. "To put it frankly, yes Harry is your brother. Though I am sure he doesn't know about you." Dumbledore said as he never remembered Harry mention his brother in the mirror last year. Just his parents.

Danny found himself smiling he was happy to have found him so early, "What about my parents I know they were killed by Voldemort and he tried to kill Harry only for it to backfire somehow and it ended up killing him leaving only a lightning scar on his forehead. But where do I fit in all of this?" He asked him curiously. Danny used the man's name as he thought it was stupid to be afraid of someone's name. It only showed them that they were instilling fear in you which the fruitloop probably wanted.

"Yes, sadly Voldemort did kill your parents and you or at least we thought. See we heard about him going after your parents so I sent someone to check on them..sadly we were too late. When the man got there he saw your dad dead he then heard Harry crying. He ran up to check on him and that was when he saw your mother dead as well. He slowly went to check on you in your crib to find out you were dead...that was when he went straight over to Harry to calm him down. The man took one more look at you...but you were gone and nowhere in sight. We didn't know you were even alive until your letter was made." Dumbledore told Danny the saddening tale as the boy just stood there thinking.

Danny for one was confused as that left so many holes in what happened to him. He wanted to know all of it, who took him, how he was alive now, and even how he ended up on his parents doorstep with his name on a card. Danny could only frown as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Lemondrop?" He heard the headmaster say as he looked up and saw the man holding out a bowl of the said candies. "I became rather fond of this muggle candy." He told Danny. The said boy stared at him for a while trying to decide if it was safe or not. Danny just put it off of all his years of fighting that got him so caution as he reached out and took one. "I hoped I was able to fill in some holes in for you but that is all that we know about you, the rest will be up to you to figure out," Dumbledore told Danny.

"I understand, thank you, professor." He told him as he then headed out of his office. Dumbledore sighed as he watched the boy leave. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry would take the news about his brother, or if he would even believe it. The said professor then stood up as he left his office as well he had to talk to the said boy anyway. He did fly a car into the school tree, some talking should be done.

Danny, on the other hand, went over to his common room. He had to stop multiple times to ask the pictures for directions. Which was weird to him as well, Danny had seen a lot but pictures that moved and you could interact with were a first. He eventually got his way up to the tower only to find a painting that was bigger than him. "Password." The lady said in the painting. Danny could only tilt his head in confusion. He didn't know he had to have a password. He started to panic a bit as he knew he could phase through it but that might stir unwanted attention.

Luck was on Danny's side for once as a young boy came over wearing the Gryffindor tie making Danny smile as he had to know the password. He turned around to face the boy as he took in his features. He was a bit big but looked like something he'd grow out off, his face was also shaped into an oval. Danny could tell this boy was shy as he didn't look Danny in his eyes either, almost like he didn't consider himself equal to him. Danny knew that look well, as that used to be his own look not long ago before he had his ghost powers. "Um..can you help me? I don't really know the password to get in." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck giving the boy a sheepish grin. Danny didn't understand it but whenever he was in his human form he always felt nervous, it was only when he was in his ghost form that he got the confidence to speak up.

The boy looked up at Danny and seemed to match his same shy smile, "Well, it's Wattlebird." The boy spoke. "Are you really Harry's brother like everyone is saying?" He then asked.

Danny was caught off guard by that question as he wanted to tell Harry first before rumors started but that didn't look like that was going to happen. With his luck, Harry would probably hear about him before he could even tell Harry himself. He turned around and noticed the painting was already opened so he made his way inside. "Yeah, but I only found out about him recently, it's why I came to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermonrny, so I could be with him," Danny told him. He had learned of the school in North America from his sister, she did tons and tons of research and probably knew more about the wizarding community then he did, and she wasn't even a witch. But that was just Jazz, she probably did it so she could help him in an anyway possible, she probably knew everything in his books as well. Danny wasn't prepared for what happened next though as the common room was full of students and as soon as they saw him enter they basically attacked him with questions. Danny was usually okay with it but with his enhanced hearing and all the yelling he couldn't help but cover his ears.

The boy seemed to notice his distress as he placed a hand on Danny's back it wasn't until he heard a girl screaming through the crowd to get everyone quiet that the noise got acceptable for him to take so he removed his hands away from his ears as by that time it was only small chitter chatter here and there. "Sorry about that Danny, my brothers overheard your conversation with Hermione and spread the rumor through the whole school. I know the questions were a lot but really we just want to know if you really are Harry's brother or not." Ginny asked him.

Danny relaxed more at seeing her he could tell she looked nervous to be standing in front of him as he wondered if she would have talked with him in the first place if she knew. "I am, I recently found out about him and decided that instead of going to Ilvermonrny I would come to Hogwarts to meet my brother." He told them as he quickly made his way up to the dormitories before anyone else could ask him anymore questions. Danny was looking around until he found the door that read second years on it. He frowned a bit as he saw his name under it, with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, he wasn't expecting to share a room with Harry already. He entered the Room to find the six four-posters that hung with red velvet curtains. He noticed his trunk was at the end of the room with Aurora in her cage on top of it. He smiled as he went straight over her and let her out. Aurora happily got out of the cage and sat once again on his shoulder cuddling into his cheek. Making Danny keep his smile as he gently pets her back. He got changed for bed as he was hoping that he could be in bed before his brother came up. He didn't know why but he felt like they should meet just yet, even though they already met each other in Diagon Alley. His bad luck ruined any chance of that happening, though as the door opened and there were Harry and Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just entered the common room when they were attacked by questions and congratulations. Harry had been expected either but what threw him off guard was when they started to ask about his brother. Harry didn't know anything about a brother so he only made a confused face. "My brother?" He asked his own question.

"Yeah, he was sorted today as a first year," Fred said.

"Said, that he came from America to meet you," George said.

"His name is Daniel Potter, but we think he likes to be called Danny." They both said together.

Harry thought that sound like the Danny he met early this week when he was getting his things for the year. Danny did look like him, but he knew he would have known about a brother if he had one. So he thought it was a lie, the only explanation would be he was probably spying for the death eaters. After what happened in his first year, it was hard for him to trust something like this. For a family member, he didn't even know he had to come out of the blue. It was just weird. As they got away from the group Ron and Harry walked up the stairs to the dormitories in silence for a while.

"So you have a brother? How come you never told me?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"Cause I far as I am aware I never had a brother," Harry told Ron.

"You don't think it's you know who?" Ron asked a little concerned.

"I don't know.." He said as they both reach the door and stopped as they read the new name that was added, Daniel Potter. "But we can find out," Harry said as he entered the room to see the Danny already there with what looked like an arctic phoenix.

"We need to talk," Harry said as he walked straight over to Danny who looked to be nervous now.

"I was hoping to tell you first but once they called my name, Hermione figure it out, then Fred and George overheard us and now the whole school knows. I didn't know you were my brother when we first met. I only figured it out on the train ride here." Danny told the two as he looked to the floor. Harry looked a bit taken back at that as he was surprised Hermione knew and didn't tell them. Knowing her though she probably didn't to give Danny his chance to tell him himself. Harry was reminded of Neville at how nervous Danny got as Harry hadn't even asked the question yet. Danny himself was nervous as he watched Harry, he didn't know if the other boy would believe him or not. "I did check it out with dumbledore..and he told me everything he knew about what happened to me if you want to hear it." Danny continued trying to find anyway to convince Harry he was his brother and wasn't lying.

"Please do," Harry said as he wanted more than anything to believe he had a brother who was alive.

Danny sat down as Harry notice his bed was next to Danny's so he sat down on his own bed as Ron sat next to him. He was sure dumbledore put them together so they could bond. Danny took a deep breath as he started his story, "Well I think you know how our parents died right?" Danny asked after he got his nodded he continued, "Well whoever found us first went over and apparently they saw that I was dead lying in my crib dead, so they turn to take care of you as you crying only to turn back and find that I was missing. I was presumed dead until they saw my name on the Hogwart's letters. They don't know what happened to me, how I am alive, or how I even got to America. But I was raised as a muggleborn, I think that's what Hermione called it until I got that letter a few weeks ago." He explained. Danny didn't tell him that he had an idea of how to figure out what happened in more detail but that would bring up ghosts, as his plan was clockwork, and he didn't want that.

Harry watched Danny as he didn't seem like he was lying but he wasn't good at telling when someone was lying to him either. He eventually decided to trust Danny and if something happened then he would just deal with it when it came at him. Danny was looking down as he waited for his response as it had been a few minutes and nothing was said, after a while he couldn't wait any longer. "So, do you believe me? I mean I heard you didn't even know you had a brother." He told Harry as he looked up at him.

Harry found himself nodding as a smile came onto his face when he saw Danny's own happy smile. It was then that the other three students came in, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Danny looked over at the door as he saw the three new boys enter as he only recognized one of them as they one who helped him inside the common room.

"Danny this is Dean, Seamus, and Neville," Harry said point to the respective boys. Danny nodded as Seamus and Dean came over and sat down on the bed across from him as well. Neville walked over after a bit and sat next to Danny since the other bed was a bit crowded.

"So we heard you were a muggleborn, so how did your parents react when they saw your letter?" Seamus asked him curious about what other information he can pick up on Danny.

"Ah well, you see for muggles my parents were pretty weird, so we thought one of our neighbors were playing a prank on us. It was because the letter was addressed to my original name Potter that threw my mom off. Magic didn't really throw any of us off, though as I live in amity park that most haunted town in America." Danny told them wondering if they knew about it or not.

"You live there, I heard that town disappeared and not even the Magical Congress knows what happen to this day," Dean said as he remembered watching it on the news and did some research on it to see if anything magical happened.

Danny shrugged, "It's hard to explain what happen. I mean most people don't even know what happened." Danny told them as he was probably the only one who had most of the facts, but he didn't like making a big deal out of things.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean if the magical world didn't know what happened then how would you know." Dean said shrugging.

"Did the town really disappear? Just like that?" Harry asked interested in what happened.

Dean nodded as he smiled, "Apparently, Amity Park is so haunted that even the Magical Congress doesn't know what to do. These ghosts are different than the ones here at Hogwarts apparently they are always solid and cause tons of damage. But you have to ask Danny more about them since he lived there. But the town one day just vanished leaving a crater in the earth. Then a few days later it was back like nothing ever happened.

"Bloody Hell. Can't you give us any more details on what happened Danny?" Ron asked wanting to know more about it.

Danny looked down as he rather not give to much about Amity Park away. He was sure they would believe him if he told him he just didn't want anyone to pity them. "I rather not talk about it." He said as he looked up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know I am getting pretty tired, if you don't mind, I think I am going to go to sleep." He told the others hoping that he could get out of the conversation.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Neville spoke finally as he got off Danny's bed and made his way back to his own. Dean, Seamus, and Ron followed suit as everyone else started to get to bed. Danny smiled to himself as he laid down in his bed happy that work. He looked over at Aurora who seemed to be already sleeping as he found himself drifting off as well, he guessed he really was tired after all. It wasn't long before Danny was fast asleep the other boys soon following suit.


	5. Chapter Five: The Mandrake and the DADA Assistant

Chapter 5: Mandrake and the New DADA Assistant.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep after that. He was too excited about his new find. He had a brother. He had a brother! He found himself already wanting to protect him from all harm's way. He looked over at his brother expecting to see him sleeping softly. The boy didn't move the curtain around his bed like everyone else so it was easy to see his expression. Harry could only frown at what he saw, though, Danny seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. Harry gently made his way over to his brother as he gently moved Danny's hair to the side so it wasn't in his face.

That was a bad idea though as Danny woke up straight away and grabbed his hand. He only relaxed when he noticed it was Harry and not an enemy. "H-Harry? What are you doing?" Danny asked him.

Harry stared at his younger brother shocked at his reaction and his grip, he rubbed his wrist after he had let go. What bothered him the most though was that look in his eyes. It was there for only a second but it was a hardened stare. Like he didn't trust him, or saw him as a threat, but it was gone as soon as it came. "You were having a nightmare..and I wanted to see if you were okay," Harry said softly to not wake up the other boys.

Danny looked down as he, of course, remembered his dream or more like memory. He occasionally had this nightmare, it happened after he met up with his future self. It sometimes happened as even know that was the scariest thing he ever had to face. He wasn't going to tell Harry about this though as he didn't even know how to bring it up, let alone how to explain.

"Uh...I guess I am just home sick. I mean I usually am spending all my time with my friends, and I guess I am just not used to this yet." He told him. "I mean don't you ever miss your home?" Danny asked him.

Harry only smiled, "Yeah, I mean all of us do, but after a while, you will see this place as a home as well. Just give it time." Harry told him. He didn't want to tell Danny about his family as he didn't want his brother to pity him. "Why don't you head back to sleep," Harry told Danny as the younger boy just nodded and closed his eyes. Harry didn't move though he watched until he knew Danny's breath was even. He smiled to himself glad his brother was back asleep as he felt the need to protect him from the dangers and the hardships he himself had already experienced.

Harry eventually went back to sleep in his own bed but he woke up here and there looking over at Danny to make sure he really was okay. When the sun finally rose Harry sat up with a sigh as he got ready. The other boys got up as well getting ready for the day, all but Danny who laid fast asleep in bed. Harry went over to him and lightly shook him. "Danny it's time to get up." He told his brother.

He only got a small grunt as he turned in his bed, "Give me a few more minutes…" He said. "You go down without me I will be there later." He continued. Harry sighed as he decided to let his brother sleep a little longer so he headed downstairs with Ron as Seamus and Thomas already left.

Once Danny was alone he stood up to get dressed, he didn't want the others to see the scars on his body from all the fights in got into. It was true that he had enhanced healing abilities but that only got him so far as some of the injuries turned into scars. They faded over time but some still stained his body. He quickly undressed out of his PJs and into his robes just in case someone came in. As soon as he was done he exited the room and headed down for the cafeteria. It wasn't long though until he got lost, and this time, he didn't blame himself The stairs move, some passages you had to ask nicely to go through while others sent you on a quest. Some doors weren't doors at all but you could walk through some of the walls like it was a door. This place was a maze. He felt a shiver down his spine and looked over to see Sir. Nick behind him. "Sir. Nick! Am I glad to see you!" Danny said happily. "Young Phantom, what can I do for you?" Sir Nick asked as he bowed towards Danny.

Danny rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous now as he wasn't comfortable with this kind of behavior from ghosts, it was still weird for even the far frozen. He just wasn't used to the praise. "Um…well…" Danny said less confidently now. "You see I am trying to make it to the dining hall…" He told him.

Nick smiled understanding, "I see, this place is like a maze isn't young Phantom. I will lead you down there." Nick said as he floated through the halls Danny walking behind him. They walked in silence for a while until Nick spoke up again. "Young Phantom, I wish to invite you to our council meeting tonight, all the ghosts of Hogwarts are going to be there." Sir Nick told him. "It is after curfew of course and I will come and pick you up in common room if you wish to attend." He continued the excitement in his voice clear.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I am a student after all?" Danny asked him not wanting to intrude on their business.

"Of course! It is in honor to have the great one at our council meeting. The ghost should also know you are here." Nick told him as he approached the double door into the hall.

"Um...alright..I guess it's okay." Danny said.

"Wonderful!" Nick said as he grabbed his hands and brought them together. "I will see you later young Phantom." He said as he then flew off. Danny looked around to see some people staring at him as he rubbed the back of his neck and slipped inside. He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and easily made his way over to them.

He sat down to the right of Harry as he noticed that Ron looked kind of pale. "Um, Ron? Are you okay?" He asked him.

"He got a howler, so probably not!" Seamus answered with a laugh.

"A howler is a letter you send that yells at the person who receives it," Hermione said as looked up from her book knowing Danny didn't know what that was.

Before Danny could respond McGonagall came down the table handing out their schedules. Danny took his schedule as he looked it over. He had a free period first. He didn't know what to do with that time. "What's your first class?" Danny said changing the subject.

"Looks like we have double herbology with the Hufflepuffs first." Hermione said, "What do you have?" She asked curiously.

"A free period actually, do you mind if I follow you to class. I just don't know what else to do in this school at the moment...and I like to spend more time with you guys and get to know you better.." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, you can Danny, let's go," Harry said happy his brother wanted to spend time with him. The four stood up and made their way across the vegetable patch and into the greenhouse where the magical plants were held. The other students were gathering around when Professor Sprout walked over a bit bandage up. There was a man with golden locks of hair behind her as the two seemed different as can be. Professor Sprout was a short woman who wore earthly colors, fitting for her herbology manner and she seemed annoyed at something while the man behind her, Danny remember as Professor Lockhart, was wearing a bright turquoise robes and seemed to be beaming with joy. He was the kind of man who demanded attention though that was all he felt about him. He didn't seem strong or reliable like the other teachers he was meeting at this school.

"I was just teaching Professor Sprout here how to treat the whomping willow, but don't think I am better than her at herbology, I merely have dealt with these kinds of exotic plants during my travels." He told them.

"Greenhouse three today." Professor Sprout said sounded even annoyed now, but Danny knew it was because of their DADA Professor. There was something about him, he just didn't trust him. Though he didn't see him as a threat either, he was nothing compared to the other teachers he saw during his sorting.

"Harry, I wanted a word with you, you don't mind if he is a little late do you, Professor Sprout?" He said as the shorter professor just glared silently saying she did mind, but Lockhart either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued, "Brilliant!" He said happily as Sprout just walking into the greenhouse realizing that she wasn't going to win this fight.

Harry watch the rest of the students pile into the greenhouse all but Danny stayed by his side. He was only following his brother around until he had something better to do and it seemed that either professor sprout didn't notice or she didn't care he was there. Either way, there was no way Danny was going to leave his brother with this professor.

"Ah, yes. You are Potter's brother are you not? Daniel correct? Well, you should watch over your brother more...I was so disappointed...Harry, Harry, Harry. I blame myself mostly but I didn't expect you to take to so suddenly. I know you want to be famous but we all can't be as famous as me now can we?" Lockhart said.

Danny found himself tilting his head, "He's famous?" He asked Harry who only shrugged as he himself had only found out he exist recently like Danny.

This brought Lockhart to looked at Danny and smiled his perfect smile. "Of course, I have saved thousands, been in fierce fights were I barely came out alive countless of times. I am only famous because I wrote about my adventures in a book. I am a hero first and foremost, though." Lockhart said expecting the child to stare at him in awe.

In fact, it was the opposite he stared at him blankly as he looked up and down like he was analyzing him, and he was. Danny didn't trust the man but none of his movements spoke of an experienced fighter. It then hit him like a brick wall, that was what separated him from the other professors. Battle experience. He found it kind of funny though that a man who was the DADA professor had the least fighting experience out of the whole staff but only shrugged it off.

"I see, I should read up on your books then." He said as he wasn't planning to really he would probably ask Hermione about him later to see what kind of things he had done. As something just didn't add up about him and it kept bothering him.

"Anyway Professor, I am sorry but my brother and I will be heading back to class now, I will try to stay out of trouble," Harry said as he rolled his eyes annoyed with him now as well for even suggesting that Harry only flew a car to the school to get attention. Sure he knew it wasn't the best option but that was not why he flew to school in the car. Harry dragged his brother inside the third greenhouse where the rest of the class was. Professor Sprout was in the middle of the greenhouse as once Harry made his way between Ron and Hermione she began her speech. Danny leaned against the wall as he watched the class not wanting to get in the way.

"Today we are repotting mandrakes today, can anyone tell me the properties of these plants?" The Professor said as to no one's surprise Hermione rose her hand first.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding like she was reading this straight from the textbook. Danny still found it comforting as it reminded him of Jazz. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Bravo, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said, "But Mandrakes are also very dangerous can anyone tell me why?" She asked as once again Hermione shot her hand up to answer.

"The cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione responded.

"Excellent, another ten points." Sprout said, "These mandrakes are still babies so they won't kill yet. So everyone grab a pair of earmuffs." The class rushed to the front as everyone grabbed one. "Now four to a tray," she said pointing to the trays that were all lined up with Mandrakes inside them. Danny got his own earmuffs as he stood next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Alright everyone put your earmuffs on I will give you a thumbs up when you can take them off." Sprout said as she placed her own earmuffs on, the class following.

Danny watched as she pulled out the mandrake and to his surprise the small plant that was showing had a body like thing under it. It kicked and screamed as it seemed to not like that it was woken up from the earth. He winced though as he heard the muffled scream from the one mandrake. Even hearing it at this level made him feel sick. He watched anyway ignoring the light headed feeling he had as she stuffed it back into the pot and surrounding it in dirt. He signed as the screaming stop and he watched the professor put her thumbs up.

Everyone took off their earmuffs as they all turned to the teacher. "Today we will be doing what I just did. I will get your attention when it is time to pack up." Sprout said. "Alright, earmuffs on and then began." She said as the class did just that. Once everyone had earmuffs on they all started to pull out the Mandrakes. Danny could only wince this time as the screaming was louder, it wasn't clear but still muffled but it still made him light headed. He tried fixing his earmuff to see if that would help but it didn't. In a way it reminded him of his ghostly wail as that too was an unpleasant sound to everyone around him. He continued to watch Harry struggle to place the plant into the pot as he happened to get a fat one. He looked over and saw Hermione and Ron were having just about the same problem as none of the mandrakes wanted to go back into the dirt and kicked up the soil everywhere. Danny didn't know how long it lasted but he continued to feel more and more faint until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor passed out. At times like these, he hated his advanced hearing.

Harry looked over when he felt something fall next to him as his eyes widen to see his brother on the floor out cold. "Danny!" He yelled though no one could hear him at the moment, but when he ducked down next to him that got the other students attention, as well as the professor's who admittedly waved her wand to finish plant the rest of the mandrakes and took her earmuffs off the rest of the class following suit. She knelt down next to Danny as she felt his pulse and frowned it was far too low she removed his earmuffs to find that some blood had slept through his ear as well another bad sign. "Harry help me get your brother to the hospital wing." Sprout said with a smile as Harry helped pick up Danny still worried about him.

Once they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey took Danny of their hands and sent the two away. Harry didn't want to leave his brother though and refuse as Madam Pomfrey only signed knowing that she be wasting time fighting him. Sprout left though as madam Pomfrey took his pulse frowning as she then took his temperature as well her frown only getting deeper. "This can't be right…" She said as she took his pulse and Temperature again to find out it was the same thing. Her eyes widen as both were way too low which mean he could be dying so she quickly cast a spell to raise his temperature as that should help his heart beat work faster as well.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he saw how fast Madam Pomfrey as going.

She stopped to look at Harry for a moment before she went back to making her potion. She debated telling him the truth as it didn't make sense after all. He just came from a greenhouse his temperature shouldn't have gotten that low. She looked back and frowned as she saw the boy now sweating the blankets gone as he looked like he was having a fever as well, though his temperature was going up. She watched closely as Harry did as well not wanting to leave his brother's side until he knew he would be okay. He didn't want to lose anymore of his family after all. Madam Pomfrey was lost for words as she watched his temperature go up the signs for a fever only got worse. She couldn't continue like this so she undid the spell letting it go back to normal. As soon as she did the room temperature seemed to drop as the Danny relaxed in bed comfortably with the cold. As she went to check his ears she found that they were already almost healed and wouldn't need the potion she was working on at all. She had no idea what to think about this boy, she could only do one thing, report it to Dumbledore and see what he thinks. "He will be fine, now you go off to class he should wake up soon." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded more with his senses now that his brother would be fine. He wanted to say no but he didn't think Madam Pomfrey would let him stay for much longer. He knew how she could get, so he got up and left taking one last look at his brother.

Danny himself didn't wake up for hours afterward as he sat straight up finding himself in the hospital wing. His first reaction was panic but once he realized that he wasn't being guarded or that no one was waiting with questions did he relax. He still felt a little light headed but he knew that would pass.

"I see you are finally up? How are you feeling still a bit light headed I suppose right?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Danny took in her features as she was an elder that's for sure, her gray hair in a low bun. Her outfit kind of reminded him of an old nurse costume as it was a long red dress and a white apron over it covering her front. She even wore a white bonnet it to match.

He nodded, "I am feeling much better, though, so can I get off to class please?" He asked her.

"Of course, just let me take your temperature before you go and your pulse to see if are okay to go." She told him as she was trying to see if he knew about his oddities or not.

Danny quickly shook his head as he stood up, "No, it's okay. Honestly, I feel fine, if I start to feel light headed I will come straight back." He protested.

Madam Pomfrey only smiled for a change, "alright dear." She said being sweet towards him. "I will let you go but only if you promise to come back if you feel faint again."

"I promise." He said as he ran out as he noticed the students going around the halls, he noticed Ginny and smiled as he went up to her. "Hey, Ginny what class are we at?" He asked as he had no idea what time it was.

"Oh, we are in the last class of the day. What do you have, I am heading to DADA." She spoke a bit shyer than last time they talked.

Danny pulled out his schedule and smiled, "I have the same thing, do you mind if we go together. I haven't really got the feel of the castle yet and I get lost kind of easily. This place is like a maze." He asked her.

She nodded as she led him towards the class, "Lockhart seems like a great guy but apparently he has an assistant with him." Ginny said trying to start a conversation. She didn't want to walk in complete silence after all. "I heard he is one of the richest people in the whole world. Successful in both the wizarding word and muggle world." She continued.

"Really, sounds interesting," Danny said as he sighed that only made him think about Vlad as he was actually quite happy he could get away from the fruitloop. There wasn't much conversation otherwise as Danny was lost in his thought until they got to his class.

Ginny and Danny both walked into the classroom to be overwhelmed with pictures of Lockhart everywhere. They were wizarding pictures so they all had that toothy grin and were looking around the room. If they talked he could probably see them complimenting each other all day. Ginny sat down but the next thing that caught Danny's attention made his blood run cold. There in the corner of the room looking through some papers was the new DADA assistant, he wore a familiar expensive looking suit and his gray hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Vlad Masters.

The said man looked up and smiled at Danny, "Oh hello little badger, I was sure you would have gotten into Hufflepuff considering how loyal you are. But to my surprise, I found out that you are actually a Gryffindor." Vlad said as he walked over to Danny with that same smile he always wore.

Danny tried his best not to glare at him as he was absolutely furious that he had to be taught by Vlad though considering his grin the older halfa was happy about all this. "Looks like you were wrong again Vlad." He said through gritted teeth.

"Now, Now Daniel how many times have I told you to address me as uncle Vlad we are practically family are we not?" Vlad said as Danny just ignored him and sat down.

The other students were surprised to find that Danny and Masters were so close, as questions were forming about how he knew him. Before anyone could ask though class started as Lockhart came out of his office in a dramatic way that grabbed everyone's attention. Well almost everyone, Danny kept his eyes on Vlad watching his every move. As Class went on Danny barely paid attention as he either glared at Vlad or at his desk. This didn't go unnoticed by his classmates either as now even more questions were forming in their little heads. As soon as that class was done Danny rushed out of the classroom heading to the Gryffindor common room for the free time everyone had before dinner.

While Danny did that Dumbledore made his way into the hospital wing since Madam Pomfrey called him about something with great concern. He hoped it wasn't about one of his students, as it was only the first day he couldn't imagine what could possibly happen on the first day to injure a student severely but the urgency in her voice made him come down as quick as he could. "Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore called out as he walked into the wing to find all the beds empty.

"Ah, Dumbledore! I am glad you could come down." Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office. "See I have a concern about Daniel Potter. He came in after he heard a baby mandrakes call early this morning. But what throw me off was that his pulse and temperature were way too low like he was going through hyperthermia. I instantly corrected his temperature with a simple spell but then he got symptoms of a fever so I ended up reversing it and he was fine again." She told the headmaster.

"I see, is he aware of this fact?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I believe so, I stated that I was going to take his pulse and temperature before he could go and he got really defensive about it. Do you think this has to do with something that happened after he disappeared?" She asked him curiously. "He was hit with the killing curse after all and was dead for some time before he disappeared." She stated her medical mind trying to find answers for it.

"I don't know, but if he seems to know about I am sure he will be fine. Though keep an eye on him and let the other teachers know of this condition as well, and tell them to keep an eye on him too. Just in case something bad happens. Just don't tell Lockhart I am sure he make a big scene about it and that is the last thing we need." Dumbledore stated. "If that is all I am off to the great hall for dinner." He said as he left Madam Pomfrey alone. Dumbledore found more interesting things about Danny as he walked down the halls. Apparently, the students are saying that he seems to hate the DADA assistant though the students couldn't understand why as he seemed really nice. Dumbledore himself wasn't too sure on him but Lockhart insisted that he help his class. Dumbledore saw his own eyes in that man except there was something else in it though he could quite figure it out. He couldn't help but wonder why Danny dislike that teacher so much. He sighed as he could add these to things to the list of mysterious things about Daniel Potter.


	6. Chapter Six: The Rumors and the Ghost Council

Rumors and the Ghostly Council.

Danny had reached the Gryffindor common after the class and went straight to his empty room when he saw that the common room was full of people. He was angry and he didn't want people asking him about Vlad as he might snap. He flopped on his bed as Aurora crawled down from her perch and nuzzled him. Danny looked up at that cold touch and smiled softly at the beautiful bird in front of him.

"I'm okay Aurora, just annoyed mostly. I can't believe he is here, out of all people he has to to be here. I rather fight Pariah Dark again than have him here for a whole year." Danny said and he honestly meant it too, sure Pariah Dark was powerful but Vlad knew how to mess with him on another level that most ghost couldn't even get, that was what bother him most about the older halfa. It wasn't that he like his mom, wanted his dad dead, wanted him as his evil son, or even that he was more powerful than him. What bothered him most was that Vlad understood what he is going through, what was happening to him, knew him better than he knew himself and poke at him mentally. You didn't know you were playing right into his hand until it is too late and he crushed you. That to Danny was much tougher than Pariah Dark, even if he was stronger during a fight.

Aurora gently rubbed her head against his head to comfort him again. Danny found himself smile, her cold touch feeling nice to him. "What should I do?" He asked her, he couldn't go to Dumbledore without blowing his secret and who knows how he would react to him. He sighed in frustration, glaring at his ceiling as if that would force the answer to come out. It didn't of course which only annoyed the halfa more. Today was a bad day no doubt about it. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down before he went to dinner. After about ten minutes he calmed himself down as he got ready for dinner. Unaware of the rumors that were already spreading throughout the students.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down to the great hall as Hermione was the one who brought them up. "Did you guys here apparently Danny knows the DADA assistant Professor Masters. I heard he glared at him through the whole class. I hope nothing bad happened between them." Hermione said.

Harry looked a bit concerned at this as he didn't want someone who might hurt Danny around. He left it as a mental note to keep an eye on Professor Masters just in case. He didn't know his brother too well but he didn't seem like he had an easy life either. He wanted to know what happened to his brother. When the three arrived in the great hall they sat down at their table and Harry was tackled with questions.

"How does you brother know such a famous and rich wizard like Vlad Masters?" One kid asked.

"Why does it looked like he hates him?" Another asked.

"Professor Masters told him to call him Uncle Vlad does that mean Danny's related to him?" Another kid asked.

Harry was overwhelmed by all the questions, he didn't even know Professor Master's was famous. "Ah..that is personal stuff between Danny and Professor Masters," Harry explained hoping that they would drop it. Knowing full well they wouldn't though. Once the school picked up on something interesting they wanted to figure it out. Harry looked over as he heard doors open as everyone got quiet. Danny walked in making his way over to the trio. He sat right next to Harry. Conversation picking up again.

"Hey, Danny are you and Vlad related?" Seamus was the first to ask. The other students in earshot listening for an answer.

Danny looked over at Seamus and shook his head, "No, he is a family friend." He told him. It was then that Danny got attacked with another question.

"Then why does it look you hate him?" Another student asked.

Danny looked at them as he seemed to think about his answer, almost like he was choosing his words carefully. "Well I don't agree with him on a lot of things, we just never got along." He told her, though he knew others around him were listening in.

Before anyone else could ask him anymore questions, Harry spoke up "Alright why don't we leave him alone." He said as he was sure Danny didn't want to be interrogated throughout dinner. Danny smiled softly at him as it was very appreciated. He and Vlad had a complicated history that he wasn't willing to share with the students of Hogwarts. Harry could tell there was more but he figured he would get answers later tonight.

Dinner was peaceful for a while that is until the ghosts came flying through. Each one talking with excitement about the new ghost hero around Phantom. Even professor Binns was talking excitedly about it. This much to Danny's delight and a bit of horror took the conversation away from him and Vlad to the new ghost Phantom. He was glad that at least the ghosts had the decency to keep his heroic deeds out of earshot. He was never one to take credit. Dumbledore's interest was peaked as well, he knew every ghost in this school but to get news of a new ghost without his permission was a first. Though with the excitement and high hopes they were talking about he was curious about who this ghost was.

"Sir Nicholas." He called out getting the ghost's attention.

He flew down behind him as he spoke, "What may I do for you, headmaster?" He asked him.

"I wish to attend your council tonight. I wish to meet this new ghost Phantom. He seems like quite a fellow." He told him with a twinkle in his eye.

Sir Nick wanted to tell him no to help protect Danny better but he knew he could not. "Of course Dumbledore. We are honored to have you there. But I must warn you, this ghost is more powerful than all the ghost you have ever seen put together. So please don't anger him, and give him the respect he deserves. He saved all of us after all." He said and flew up to talk to the other house ghost about Phantom again. Dumbledore's interest was really caught now, a ghost that saved us all? He didn't hear about such a thing. He thought back about how the ghosts of Hogwarts were terrified at the end of last year. He had left to gather more info on it but came up empty handed He had come back to find the issue resolved and that Harry in his friends had a grand adventure trying to get the stone. Maybe he could recruit this ghost to help in the cause against Voldemort.

Dinner soon ended as the houses went up to their common rooms before lights out. Harry had pulled Danny aside to see if he would tell him more about Vlad. He wanted to protect his little brother from everything he could but to do that he needed to be prepared. "Danny, I know we haven't known each other long, but I am concerned about Vlad and you." Harry started off trying to get straight to the point. He felt like if he talked around the idea he never get to it, so this was his best way to go.

Danny, on the other hand, frowned, He didn't want to lie to Harry but at the same time he didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret. Family or not they really only just met. "Look, Vlad is bad news, okay. Just don't trust him, and stay away from him as much as you can." He warned him as he dodged the question.

"But why? Danny, please tell me more about it?" He asked determined to get his answer from him.

"That's all I can tell you." He told him, "I'm going to sleep." He finished as he turned to go up to bed. He just wanted this conversation to be over.

Harry grabbed his arm stopping him, though, "Danny." He said.

Danny turned back as he cut him off, "I said no, it's a secret I guard very closely. Not even my parents know about it. I know you are family, but honestly, I just met you. I don't know a thing about you. So I am not going to tell my most guarded secret to someone I just met." He said snapping at him. Danny blinked after he said that, he was surprised he snapped at all. Vlad was already stressing him out this much and he hadn't even done anything yet. He quickly turned and went up to his room. He changed and drew his curtains around his bed close to keep other from opening it. He frowned as he stared at the top of the bed. He should apologize to Harry later, right now he just wanted to fall asleep. But he knew he couldn't either, he promised Sir Nick he attend the ghost council. He sank through this bed and through the floor. He landed up in a room with no one around so he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. The room he was in filling up with a bright light as he did so. He then turned intangible as he waited outside the common room entrance for Sir Nick.

Nick soon arrived as he bowed in front of him, "Phantom, it's an honor to have you come to our council. Though I must inform you that Dumbledore will be attending. He is most curious about the new ghost living here." He told him.

Danny smiled sheepishly at the bow as he then frowned at hearing the news. "I will manage, but thank you for the warning. But I must know what you are planning to do about Plasmius. He could be a threat to the students and even the teachers here." He told Sir Nick as they started to fly towards the council meeting.

"I understand your concern. We were going to bring it up in this meeting but with dumbledore watching it is harder to talk about. Halfas are a guarded secret of every ghost. But we have a plan to talk about him still don't worry." He told him. "Though we apologize it will bring more attention to your other half as we can't have Dumbledore tell you to leave." He finished.

Danny nodded, as he understood, he was still curious about what they were going to say, though. He didn't want too much attention on his human half. They soon reached the great hall as there were all sorts of ghosts around, to the house ghosts, young ghost, old ghosts, even some nuns were here as well. His eyes went to one of the younger ghost as he couldn't help but wonder how old she was when she died. That was very rude to ask, so he wouldn't, but she look about as old as he was even had a uniform from Hogwarts on. She had glasses and pigtails as well, she was kind of cute.

He noticed sitting in his chair, as usual, was Dumbledore. He flew straight over and bowed to show he meant no harm. "Hello Dumbledore, My name is Phantom. I am currently staying here for a while. I hope that is okay, I am sorry to inform you now and for not asking permission first. As this is your school after all." He told him.

Dumbledore was for the first time in a long time speechless. This boy, no older than Myrtle, came through the door completely solid. He had never seen a ghost like this before or even heard about one recorded. Not only that but the way they all talk about Phantom he assumed he would be a grown man who looked rather intimidating, rather than this innocent looking boy. Don't get him wrong though he knew better not to underestimate someone, Sir Nick's warning went through his head, he said to make sure to show him respect and not to anger him. Dumbledore stood as he bowed himself. "The honor is all mine. I heard you saved us all, I love to hear about what you did." He said gently.

Danny looked a bit flustered when he bowed back as he scratched the back of his neck, "Oh that? I didn't really do much." He told him

"Didn't do much? You at the death age of 6 months took on Pariah Dark when he was freed. King of all ghost who's reign was going to force as all into submission and take over the mortal realm as well. This ghost who is thousands of years old, and you defeated him and his army of undead skeletons on your own. How could you say you didn't do much?" Myrtle said as she flew up to him shock clear on his voice.

Danny seemed once again flustered at the attention, "I only did what I had too. He was going to hurt people I couldn't let that happen." He told her.

Dumbledore didn't know how strong he was but he could only imagine if he conquered their king and his army by himself. He would indeed have to recruit him into the order. Before he could even asked more questions Sir Nick spoke up again. "Alright, Myrtle that's enough we have a pressing issue to talk about into night's council," Nick said taking charge. "As you all know Plasmius is close by, you are to keep an eye out for him at all times. And keep young Daniel Potter safe from him." He told him. Danny blinked as he heard that but smiled as he realized what he was planning on doing. It was genius, not only would the ghosts watch out for him but the teachers would be more aware as well.

"Sir Nicholas, what do you mean keep Daniel safe? Is this ghost after him?" Dumbledore asked.

Danny spoke up as he knew what to say now, "Yes, sadly. See Daniel comes from a home where ghost constantly attacked to the point where..muggles know about them." He said as he had to remember the word for no magical people. "I have lived in the same town for awhile and came here to personally protect him from this ghost. Harry as well if he gets involved. This ghost has a personal grudge against him and his family." He told him giving himself more of a reason for being here.

"This is important information, I should have been informed about," Dumbledore said upset at Nick.

"Well sir, this ghost is like young Phantom here. We didn't know about if he would actually come here or not. But he was sighted near the school grounds today. I was planning to inform you once we had more information on him. As you can see I brought Phantom here as he has dealt with him and defeated him before. He can protect the Potters." Nick said as this seemed to calm down Dumbledore a bit.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is there always seem to be trouble around them," Dumbledore said softly to himself. "Alright, I will also inform all the teachers of this as well." He told them. "Now then I have something I wish to ask of you Phantom," Dumbledore said.

Sir Nick frowned as he knew what he was thinking, he stood in front of Phantom protectively. He wouldn't allow him to be dragged across a war and school as well. "With all do respect Dumbledore, Phantom is only as old as one of your first-year students. Even with his death day added in. I don't believe it is right to ask him to do such a thing." He told him.

Danny blinked confused but Dumbledore seemed to nod understanding, "Why of course, I wouldn't want to take his childish innocence away." He told him brightly. Dumbledore didn't realize how old he really was but Sir Nicholas was right, there was no way he was asking someone younger than Harry to join their battle.

"Phantom, you should head off, I know you are very busy," Nick said knowing it was late for him.

Danny only nodded, "Night." He said with arguing, it was late and he was tired after his long day. He flew up to his bed where he turned flying up back in his bed under his covers.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't know what to do after Danny ran off. He knew he was right, he pushed him too far, even if they were family they were still strangers to each other. He have to apologize to him later. He hung out with Hermione and Ron for a while but he wasn't really paying attention to them. His thoughts on Danny. After a while, he went up to his bed and saw that Danny's had the current around it. He decided that he would give him some space as he crawled into his bed eventually falling asleep after a while.


End file.
